Metatron
Metatron were an experimental band hailing from either Evansville, Indiana or Owensboro, Kentucky depending on the source. Active between 1998 and 2011, this duo (later a power trio) conceived a sound that mixed sludge with elements of post-hardcore, space rock, freeform jazz and math rock, often incorporating a lot of unorthodox changes and time signatures. Their sound was constantly evolving, by 2006 sounding like a completely different band than that of their infamous 2001 split with Today is The Day. History Metatron formed in 1998 as a two-piece experimental metal band. Using only distorted bass and drums, Aaron King and Clay Burns began structuring their long improv sessions into songs. With lyrics as abstract and dynamic as the music, the band began playing live. By 1999, Metatron recorded and self-released their Power Through Elevation EP. After its release and tons of live shows, Metatron were asked to do The Descent, a split CD with noise pioneers Today is the Day. Honored to be associated with these underground legends, the band jumped at the chance. That split would be released in 2001, citing praise from Impact PressMetatron Army via Wayback Machine, AquariusMetatron Army Via Wayback Machine and AMZ among others.Metatron Army via Wayback MachineMetatron Army via Wayback Machine Soon after the release, Metatron completed their lineup by adding David E. Daniel on keyboards. As an international release, "The Descent" caught the attention of the indie label Disquietude Records. Soon following, the band released their debut studio album The Spider Queen in January 2003, their first release as a trio. Using abstract song structures, and instrumentation, the concept album to that point was the closest realization of their musical vision. After touring the west coast and mid-west in support of the album and selling out its first pressing, Metatron finished writing for their 2nd release. Palace of the End.". This album documents Metatron's evolution as a band, as they began incorporating electric guitar and electronic sequencing into more epic and complex songs. Once the album was recorded, they began to focus more on their intense live show. Meant to be seen as an experience as opposed to entertainment, Metatron began using their infamous, seizure-inducing strobe and motion lights. In 2005 the band distributed Palace of the End as a tour only cd, as well as allowing it to be downloaded for free via The Quiet Collective. As a band who seeks to express fresh emotions through new music, Metatron began writing for their new album White Dove before Palace of the End had even been recorded. Through much of 2005, the band wrote new material and built their recording studio, Lionaudio. After recording two albums, an EP and a split cd, Metatron felt they had finally made the album that they had always envisioned. With tracks ranging from epic, violent metal, to rock, to drum and bass, White Dove marked the biggest evolution in the bands existence to that point. Upon its completion, White Dove has been mastered by John Golden (Primus, Melvins, Sonic Youth) and ultimately released on 1 October 2006 with touring to follow. With more shows under their belt the band would compose their fourth album just three years later, focusing more on melody among their complexity. Through the independent label Dyspepsidisc the band would release Now the Damned are Holy Again on 27 July 2010. A music video for the song "Sorceress" was released right around the same time. However, the band would cease to exist by 2011 as founding member Clay Burns would pass away on 7 August 2011, aged 30.Omnimetal Wordpress Discography * Power Through Elevation (EP) (1999, Nocturnal Records) * Demo For Spider Queen (Demo) (2000, Self-Released) * Descent (Split with Today Is The Day)(2001, This Dark Reign Recordings) * Spider Queen (Studio Album) (2003, Disquietude) * Palace of The End (Studio Album) (2005, The Quiet Collective) * White Dove (Studio Album) (2006, Self-Released) * Now the Damned are Holy Again (Studio Album) (2010, Dyspepsidisc) Members * Aaron King - Bass, Synths, Vocals (1998 - 2011) * Clay Burns - Drums (1998 - 2011) (Died 2011) * David E. Daniel - Guitar, Synths (2000 - 2011) External Links *Music Video for Sorceress *Archived Homepage *Bandcamp via Rebore *Archived Releases *Archived MySpace *Archived Bio *Archived Bandcamp *10 Things they learned in 2004 *Split with Today is the Day on Discogs *Live 2000 Part 1 *Live 2000 Part 2 *Live 2000 Part 3 *Live 2009 *Live 1999 *Hexagram *Destroyer *Split with Today is a Day References Category:Band Category:Evansville Category:Indiana Category:Owensboro Category:Kentucky Category:USA Category:Experimental Category:Death Metal Category:Progressive Doom Category:Progressive Metal Category:Sludge Metal Category:Post-Hardcore